tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Labari-Kessel
Der Labari-Kessel ist ein Dungeon in Tales of Xillia und Tales of Xillia 2. Er befindet sich im Hoheitsgebiet von Auj-Oule. Allgemeines Der Labari-Kessel ist von Xian Du aus über die Königlichen Jagdgründe erreichbar. Bis vor etwa acht Jahren vor Beginn von Tales of Xillia befand sich hier ein Forschungslabor des Königreiches, in dem an Verstärkern experimentiert wurde. Als Versuchsobjekte wurden Waisenkinder benutzt, die jedoch human behandelt und denen ein Obdach gegeben wurde. Vor acht Jahren wurde das Labor bei einem Angriff von Exodus vernichtet. Geschichte Tales of Xillia Die Helden verfolgen Alvin und Elize Lutus in den Labari-Kessel, nachdem bei einem Anschlag von Exodus mehrere Menschen ums Leben kamen und sie dadurch den Anschein erweckten, hinter Milla Maxwell her zu sein. Aus diese Grund stellte Milla sich ihnen im Kolosseum und alle anderen versammelten sich in den Tribünen der Zuschauer, wo Elize schließlich das eigentliche Ziel, Teepo, entrissen wurde und sie und Alvin die Exodus-Mitglieder verfolgen. Im Labari-Kessel angekommen, entdecken die Helden, sobald sie tiefer eingedrungen sind, Alvin und Elize. Alvin ist verletzt, konnte eines der beiden Exodus-Mitglieder allerdings ausschalten, während das andere mit etwas entkommen ist, was Teepo entrissen wurde. Elize sitzt dabei weinend am Boden und die Helden erkennen, dass Teepo offensichtlich seiner "Persönlichkeit" beraubt wurde, da er sich nun benimmt wie eine einfache Puppe. Auf dem Weg hinaus begegnen die Helden Jiao, der erklärt, dass Elize im Labari-Kessel aufgewachsen ist, nachdem sie von Isla hierherverkauft wurde. Jiao erwähnt, dass das Labor solange existierte, bis ein Eindringlich - Alvin - gekommen war, um mehr über Verstärker herauszufinden. Alvin meint, dass Teepo ein Verstärker der dritten Generation wäre. Die Helden erkennen nun, dass Teepo all die Zeit über das gesagt hat, was Elize gedacht hat. Teepo spricht also ihre versteckten Gedanken sowie ihr Unterbewusstsein aus. Teepo fragt Jiao daraufhin, wo die Eltern von Elize sind, und er erzählt ihr, dass sie von einem Räuber getötet wurden, als sie gerade vier Jahre alt war. Außerdem flüchtet Isla hierher, nachdem Alvin sie wegen des Todes seiner Mutter ausfragt. Sie stürzt sich von einer der Brücken, um Selbstmord zu begehen, überlebt dies jedoch. Daraufhin bleibt sie allerdings psychisch labil und scheint in ihrer Vergangenheit gefangen zu sein. Sie wird von Yurgen Kitarl, ihrem Verlobten, umsorgt. Tales of Xillia 2 Im Labari-Kessel kann nicht nur das Elitemonster "Exoplasma" gefunden werden, er ist auch für die Nebenhandlungen von Jyde Mathis und Rowen Ilbert wichtig. Jyde begleitet Ludger Kresnik, als dieser einen Auftrag erhält, im Labari-Kessel Monster zu beseitigen. Hierbei begegnen sie einer Frau, die soeben von Monstern angegriffen wird, und retten sie. Sie war auf der Suche nach Herzkräutern, die als Therapie bei Schmerzen benutzt werden, und Jyde verweist sie auf das Mon-Hochland. Als sie erkennt, dass Jyde derjenige ist, der die Forschungen an Spyriten betreibt, fragt sie ihn, wieso er sie abgeblasen hat, weil ihr Mann seitdem unter großen Schmerzen leidet, da er seinen Spyrit nicht mehr benutzen kann. Jyde beruhigt sie damit, dass die Spyriten einen Defekt hatten und er versuchen wird, sie zu reparieren. Rowens Nebenhandlung beginnt in Drellin, wo er soeben mit Milla, Ludger und Elize essen gehen wollte, dann jedoch einen Anruf erhält, bei dem seine dringende Anwesenheit verlangt wird. Zuvor gibt er Ludger die Hälfte seines Glücksbringers. Ludger erhält bald darauf einen Anruf von Vera, die berichtet, dass Rowen von einer Extremistengruppe entführt wurde, die verlangt, dass das Friedensabkommen zwischen den Welten vernichtet wird. Dank des Glücksbringer, der ein sogenannter Resonanzstein ist, finden die Helden Rowen in den Fängen der Extremisten im Labari-Kessel, wo sie ihn befreien. Rowen erklärt, dass er diese Entführung vorausgeahnt hat und Ludger deshalb den Stein gegeben hat. Elize gesteht Rowen nun, dass sie und Driselle Sharil Rowens Testamente gefunden haben und sie sich um ihn und sein Wohlergehen sorgen. Rowen beruhigt sie daraufhin: diese Testamente hat er lediglich abgeschlossen, damit all seine Wünsche und Aufgaben, die er nun noch zu erledigen hat, weitergeführt werden können, wenn ihm doch etwas zustoßen sollte, damit auch nach seinem Tod internationaler Frieden herrschen kann. Daraufhin erhält er einen Anruf von Kanzlerin Marcia, die sich nach seinem Wohlergehen erkundigt, weil sie besorgt war. Ortsliste Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Rieze-Maxia